


Безгрешен только мёртвый

by Victoria_Logan



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst, Drama, M/M, Serial Killers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Logan/pseuds/Victoria_Logan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Потому что правосудие — это блюдо, которое не принято подавать к столу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безгрешен только мёртвый

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NewBadGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBadGirl/gifts).



Всё начинается с того, что над городом гремит известие о новом серийном убийце. Знаете, как это бывает: чей-то труп находят в тёмном переулке, на нём обнаруживают непонятные символы, а рядом выявляют следы воска, будто какая-то религиозная секта проводила жертвоприношение. Следом появляется ещё один, но прессе не сообщают, мол, совпадение, и нам не нужны лишние волнения в городе, всё и так достаточно дерьмово. Для этого даже придумано какое-то паршивое правило. В духе: «Один труп — ищи мотив, два — ищи связь, три — рви на голове волосы, выискивая очередного Джека Потрошителя». А потом полиции под нос скидывают ещё одно тело. Где-то на улице. Например, напротив участка, — чтобы привлечь внимание. Чем больше людей, тем лучше. И когда отделаться уже не выходит, вызывают меня.

Здравствуйте, меня зовут Мэтт Мёрдок, и если вы решили стать вторым Зодиаком, то не попадайтесь мне на глаза.

Образное выражение, которое люди не используют по отношению к слепым, потому что толерантное общество всеми силами выступает за права геев, чёрных и инвалидов, и если вам посчастливилось собрать в себе все три составляющие, то могу вас поздравить — вы любимчик Вселенной.

Меня она одарила лишь на треть, забрав зрение и сделав беспомощным в чужих глазах. Один из плюсов работы под прикрытием — достаточно надеть на себя грязную тряпку, и ты уже невидимка, которому может исповедоваться даже киллер.

Об остальном вы узнаете позже.

Осмотр места преступления — первостепенная задача каждого детектива, который не заскочил по дороге в кофейню и случайно не заговорился с бариста. Найти улики, заметить окурок в колее от Порша, опросить свидетелей, столпившихся за ограждением — всё это их работа. Я же действую несколько… иначе.

Вы удивитесь, когда узнаете, насколько сильно обостряются органы чувств, если один из основных — будь то зрение, или слух — перестаёт выполнять свои основные функции. Засечь чужое движение, определить время последней дрочки или распознать ложь не составляет никакого труда. К слову, второй пункт иногда бывает довольно действенным при проверке алиби. Главное: не спутать, кому именно принадлежит запах — подозреваемому или копу, с которым ты работаешь. Потому что такое уже случалось. И Франклин Нельсон, которого все поголовно называют Душкой Фогги, наверняка до сих пор краснеет, когда кто-то вспоминает тот случай.

Что ж, у всех людей есть свои потребности.

Итак. Всё начинается с того, что над городом гремит известие о новом серийном убийце. И в отдел специального назначения поступает запрос о моём прикреплении к расследованию.

Офицер, доставляющий меня к месту преступления, проводит краткий экскурс по делу. Лишь в общих чертах: есть тела, есть улики, нет убийцы. Слава и почёт доблестной полиции Нью-Йорка, которой удавалось скрывать всё от мирных граждан почти месяц. До тех пор, пока на ступеньках тринадцатого участка не нашли очередного бедолагу.

Труп с доставкой на дом. Заказывали?

Душка Фогги — не обязательно видеть человека, чтобы узнать, что это именно он — всегда встречает у ограждения. Он пахнет кофе, сыром, пеной для бритья, пивным шампунем и китайским ресторанчиком, расположенным двумя этажами ниже его квартиры.

Хочешь узнать человека с закрытыми глазами — запомни его запах. Потому что у Нельсона он не меняется со времён колледжа.

— Давно не виделись, Мёрдок, — и его улыбка чувствуется в каждой произнесённой гласной.

— С б _о_ льшим удовольствием я бы встретился с тобой в баре.

А потом в постели. По традиции.

И по сбившемуся пульсу легко понять, что продолжение фразы Нельсон понял.

Осмотр — если это можно таковым назвать — занимает не больше получаса. Прошедший накануне дождь смыл почти все инородные запахи, кроме химической вони моторного масла и чётко выделяющегося парафина, который не страдает от контакта с водой.

_«Капли воска располагаются рядом и образовывают здоровый круг. Кто-то стоял там достаточно долго, странно, что никто его не заметил», — говорит мне офицер._

_«Воск выливался с высоты от четырёх до восьми футов, и окружность была создана для того, чтобы скрыть рост убийцы», — говорю вам я._

_Потому что мелкие брызги, которые можно почувствовать лишь пальцами, не распространяются так хаотично при равной скорости полёта._

Душка Фогги обожает свою работу, поэтому рассказывает о каждом из произошедших убийств куда детальнее: кто, когда и где.

Первая жертва — владелец мясной лавки, примерный семьянин и социальный активист. Убит в начале июня в переулке возле работы. Жена и дети уверены, что это дело рук конкурента, недавно открывшего свой магазин на другом конце улицы. Колбасный сатанист.

Вторая жертва — проститутка, настоящее имя которой так и не удалось узнать. Представлялась всем как Жоан Маду — судя по всему, в дань любви к немецкой прозе — и была найдена через две недели после первого тела. На отшибе, где её никто не начал бы искать. Кроме бригады застройщиков новой заправки. Бабочки-коллеги бесперебойно валят вину на _вон-того-мудака-с-которым-она-уезжала-каждый-раз_ , пусть и не помнят — работала она в тот вечер или нет.

Третью жертву — мужчину, эффектно распластавшегося на ступеньках перед тринадцатым участком — пока не опознали. Но исходящий от его кожи и волос химический запах намекает на частый контакт с крупной техникой. Наверняка механик. Убит ночью, и становится победителем в номинации «Намёк на маньяка 2015».

Награду в студию.

— Религиозных убийств не было уже больше года. Не думал, что мы снова будем расследовать что-то в подобном ключе, — говорит Душка Фогги и придерживает меня за локоть, провожая внутрь участка.

— Вы уже проверили все возможные группы верующих?

— Да, даже как-то на устраивали вылазку и допрашивали «вампиров». Пусто. Никому из них неизвестно, кто мог проводить такие обряды. Символы тоже видят впервые, — лифт оповещает о своём прибытии тихим звонком, и мы входим внутрь. — Мы, кстати, создали для тебя специальную копию рисунка с тела, ну, чтобы ты был несколько глубже… В смысле, в курсе дела. Она у меня на столе.

Киваю. Надеюсь, Франклин в это время смотрит на меня.

— Есть основные подозреваемые?

Наступает короткая тишина, после которой слышится хлопок ладони обо что-то твёрдое.

— Чёрт. Прости. Я помотал головой. Нет никого, кто был бы связан между двумя делами, про третье пока ничего сказать не могу. Мы даже не знаем, кто жертва. Наверняка убийца выбирает их без какого-либо плана и списка.

— Когда собираешься отправить на тот свет что-то крупнее комара, всегда составляешь план. Запомни это, Душка.

— О, нет, только не ты. Мне хватает этого прозвища в участке, — температура тела Фогги повышается, из чего можно сделать вывод, что он краснеет. — Кстати, по поводу бара. Можно встретиться там сегодня вечером. Заодно расскажешь свои мысли по поводу дела.

Мне не остаётся ничего иного, кроме как согласиться.

 

В баре, который мы посещаем каждый раз, когда выпадает совместная работа, разговор уходит в прямо противоположную от расследования сторону. Фогги рассказывает о своей жизни, однокурснике, которого посадили за хранение и распространение марихуаны, и сбежавшем коте. Он спрашивает о личной жизни, но ничего, кроме «Как и раньше», ответить не получается. Потому что всё действительно, как и раньше.

Фогги смеётся в голос, касается ладонью руки, плеча или колена — потому что не может без тактильного контакта — и постепенно напивается.

На выходе из бара он уже не совсем фильтрует речь и говорит первое, что приходит в голову.

«Представляешь, Карен вышла замуж и уехала куда-то за Полярный круг».

«О, смотри, парень только что выкинул здоровый букет в пруд. Чёрт, прости, но букет и правда огромный».

«Знаешь, я хотел завалить тебя ещё на первом курсе».

«Я, кстати, по тебе скучал.»

«Мы у моего дома. Поднимешься?»

Фогги не включает свет, лишь быстро раздевается и тянет на себя, попутно помогая расстегнуть пиджак. Кровать скрипит, и он тихо смеётся, когда говорит, что это каждый раз почему-то напоминает ему порно.

Заниматься сексом с ним намного лучше, чем с другими. Он не стесняется своих желаний и отдаётся так, словно завтра наступит конец света. Ещё он любит целоваться. Долго, со вкусом. Будто физическая связь для него приятное приложение к возможности вдоволь искусать чужие губы.

В постели он всегда собирает волосы в хвост, чтобы было удобнее наматывать их на кулак и притягивать к себе. Он мгновенно начинает подаваться сильнее, насаживаться глубже и стонать.

Если бы кто-то из музыкальных критиков слышал Франклина Нельсона в постели, он без лишних промедлений отдал ему всему награды.

И единственное странное явление, которое испытываешь в постели с Душкой Фогги — он даёт тебе понять, что ты его первый и единственный, и вместе вы до тех пор, пока планету не разнесёт ядерный взрыв. Кто-то называет это любовью, кто-то — страстью, я для этого названия пока не придумал. Но в нём обязательно должно содержаться имя Фогги.

Душка никогда не говорит о чувствах, но сбивающийся с ритма пульс, когда он прижимается щекой к щеке и шутливо выдаёт что-то в духе «Ты был лучшим, оставайся» — значит, что ты действительно был лучшим. И привычные домашние стены впервые за долгое время ночуют одни.

— Эй, парни, мы в дерьме, — здоровается с нами офицер-лимонные-леденцы, когда мы с Франклином приезжаем утром в участок.

Нельсон ослабляет фиксацию пальцев на предплечье, в спешке чуть ли не падает, спотыкаясь о мою ногу, шуршит газетой и матерится под нос.

Свежие новости, свежие новости, в прессе работает любопытный Пиноккио. И все мы действительно находимся в полном дерьме. Потому что зачитанных цитат, в которых упоминается даже то, что мы не знаем две трети жертв, хватит на пару сотен таблоидных критиков.

Третью жертву опознать так и не удаётся — ни слепок челюсти, ни отпечатки пальцев, ни фотография, транслируемая по новостным каналам, не проливают свет на личность убитого. Даже в базе пропавших не находится никого, хоть издали похожего на найденное тело.

По составу воска удаётся выйти на производителя — склад — магазин — покупателя. Однако трудно винить в тройном убийстве одинокую старушку, скончавшуюся от обширного инфаркта за десять дней до кончины Жоан Маду.

Через несколько дней Душка Фогги находит зацепку, которая-обязательно-поможет-раскрыть-дело, но отпечаток ботинка, который удаётся заметить только во время очередного ливня, даже не пытается пролить свет на расследование. Хотя бы потому, что схожая пара броуги, которую легко определить по рисунку на подошве, есть даже у меня.

Франклин наливает себе кофе и садится рядом.

— А что, из тебя вышел бы крутой убийца, — говорит он. — Знаешь, в духе старых фильмов о шпионах. «Днём он закон-и-порядок с самой идеальной щетиной и милой улыбкой, ночью — обезумевший убийца, который мстит за гибель девушки». Или парня. Не суть. Всё равно смотрелось бы круто.

Фогги встаёт и щёлкает включателем на лампе.

— Мэттью Мёрдок, где вы были во время убийства…— показательно серьёзно начинает он, а потом запинается. — Чёрт, мы ведь даже всех имён не знаем.

Из голоса пропадает скрытое веселье, возвращая нас к печальной реальности. И трём трупам, отчётность по которым никак не закрывается.

— Ты пропустил ту часть, где я выхожу на задание, спотыкаюсь о мусорный бак и ломаю шею. А так всё вполне вписывается, — говорю я, и Душка смеётся.

Он постепенно возвращается к привычному эмоциональному состоянию, снова и снова перечитывая дело, цитируя показания свидетелей и семьи первой жертвы.

А потом он произносит:

— Ох ты чёрт. Кажется, я кое-что нашёл…

И вскрикивает, когда я случайно проливаю на него кофе, чуть-чуть не рассчитав расстояние до стола.

Позже он не находит того, о чём хотел мне сказать.

Дело снова упирается в тупик.

А через пару дней в участке появляется парень с флеш-картой в руках и заявлением, что по ошибке оставшийся включённым видеорегистратор на его машине записал преступление и сохранил на съёмный жесткий диск. И в этот момент кажется, что моя работа окончена, но за те двадцать минут, пока оформляют показания и разыскивают пакет для улик, случается скачок напряжения. И полчаса спустя весь этаж поглощён пламенем. Вместе с флеш-картой, хранящей на себе единственный экземпляр записи.

— Здесь были все улики. Мы ничего не передавали в хранилище, — говорит Душка Фогги и крепко держит меня за локоть. — Это такой пиздец, Мэтти. Это такой пиздец.

Нельсон сокрушается и винит во всём себя. Потому что не скинул резервные копии в архив; потому что так и не посмотрел принесённую запись; потому что не раскрыл дело.

Весь этаж полыхает. Воздух пропитан углекислым газом.

_И каждый промах этого дела — полностью моя заслуга._

 

Когда тебе десять, жизнь кажется счастливой и беззаботной даже в Адской Кухне. Главные проблемы — как выучить математику достаточно быстро и правильно обработать раны отца. И в голове нет ни единой мысли о том, что завтра может не наступить.

Когда на следующий день ты внезапно перестаёшь видеть, тебе страшно. Просто потому что ты ребёнок, а лицо отца покрывается пеленой, становясь всё темнее и темнее. Будто внеплановое солнечное затмение делает из Нью-Йорка второй Готэм.

Когда ты пытаешься раскрыть глаза шире, их начинает жечь изнутри. Ты жмуришься и начинаешь плакать. Слёзы смешиваются с химикатами, и всё становится ещё хуже.

Когда…

Мне было десять. А моё счастливое детство разъела радиоактивная жидкость и спасённая жизнь абсолютно незнакомого человека. Несчастный случай, который после оказывается совсем не случайным. Просто стрелок, которого наняли, чтобы снять человека, не сделал поправку на ветер и промахнулся — роковая ошибка, после которой приходится работать мясником. Пуля попала в колесо. Шину спустило. Грузовик перевернулся. Жизнь оказалась сломана. И не важно, что причина всему — глупая невеста проигравшего боксера, которым когда-то отец вычистил ринг. И абсолютно не имеет значения, что её брат был тем, кто всё-таки выполнил задачу стрелка и убил его, а полиция замяла дело.

Пятнадцать лет самообмана, после которых открывается правда просто потому что у тебя хороший слух, а священник не имеет права обращаться в полицию. Ведь этими проступками занимается Бог. Через три года ты стоишь над телом, вокруг которого разлит воск, а лицо изуродовано бессмысленными узорами — просто чтобы на тебя не падали подозрения — и понимаешь, что не имеешь права попадаться.

Свидетели отсутствуют, улики давно уничтожены, трёхмесячный простой без активной нити расследования — и дело закрыто. Потому что полиция должна дальше сажать тех, кого найти проще.

Главное — это правильно подобрать место, где можно искупить свои грехи. Перед лицом Бога или общественности.

Или место, где вас не могу услышать я.

Потому что правосудие — это блюдо, которое не принято подавать к столу.

Здравствуйте, меня зовут Мэтт Мёрдок, и я с удовольствием выслушаю вашу исповедь.


End file.
